


Love Shot

by MissSiyahben



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXO-L - Freeform, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSiyahben/pseuds/MissSiyahben
Summary: Hello!This work is created in order to preserve and sail the ultimate ship that is BuyunDaru!This work is dedicated to my newly found friend Serudaru and I hope he has a good time reading it!The characters I used -apart from Baekhyun and Jungkook- are:Haru (me)Seru (him)and Ivy! (our mutual friend)Hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This work is created in order to preserve and sail the ultimate ship that is BuyunDaru!  
> This work is dedicated to my newly found friend Serudaru and I hope he has a good time reading it!  
> The characters I used -apart from Baekhyun and Jungkook- are:  
> Haru (me)  
> Seru (him)  
> and Ivy! (our mutual friend)  
> Hope you like it!

_Aiming at each other, to the point it is freezing_. What are you playing? Which console are you playing it on? Well, he is playing GTA V on PS4 –with his friend Haru. She has this weird horse mask on her character –Franklin- and every now and then Seru laughs hysterically at the name shown above: _HobiMang_. They are having a PVP fight in the city, the rules that they have set include not killing citizens and not stealing any cars. So he had little to no options when he lost his last bullet to his pistol. Also, he lost sight of Haru too. Since he knows very well that she has a sniper rifle, he is scared Veeeery scared.

“I can see you running around nervously. At this point, I can literally kill you.” She shouted happily. Seru looked around with the intentions of finding her. “You can not find me!” She cheerfully added. Then _bang_. Seru rolled his eyes at the writing on the screen: _wasted._ She must have been hiding on top of some building. Crap!

Looking at the time, he realized it was about bedtime for Haru. By bedtime, he means _time for the whole world to go silent._ By the whole world, I mean just their houses. She had this weird setup at hers, Seru’s and their friend Ivy’s houses that stops all the electronic devices besides their fridges at 10 pm sharp. The purpose, you might ask? She’s just crazy.

“Good night!” He heard her quacking one last time and the place went dark.

 

 _I’m only filled with thoughts that leave me breathless_. Is sleeping difficult for you? It is for him, especially when he just sits at his bed, looking at the world-class singer Baekhyun’s photos and videos. He’s in love. No wait, he isn’t! Blow it off, he’s just a _fan_. A normal fan with nothing but supportive feelings towards Byun Baekhyun.

“Oh my god,” he said while trying to catch his breath. He was waiting for the new single to come out. It’s called ‘Love Shot’ and it was estimated that it will come out at 11 pm. And here it is. Those beautiful dance moves drive Seru crazy while he catches several glimpses at the members. “Kai what are you doing?” He asked Kai through his phone screen. His eyes were locked onto the bright red jacket Kai was wearing –brace yourselves- WITH NOTHING UNDERNEATH. And- and Byun- is, is Byun trying to kill us? Well if you take a closer look Baekhyun doesn’t wear anything underneath either but his mind is already blown.

The next sensible thing he could do was to turn his phone off and sleep _peacefully_. But no, he HAD to take a look into the photoshoots.

So he did.

So he couldn’t sleep.

And if you can’t sleep, you can’t wake up and if you can’t wake up you will be late for your exam. Your final exam. The one and the only thing that lets you continue your education.

Well shit.

 

 _With our eyes covered, each of our hearts firmly shut, we turn out backs on each other._ Well yes, we do, Chen, we do. Somehow he managed to get into the exam but it was a disaster.

“You turned your back on me, fucking Language Teaching- what was its name again?” He flipped through his notes. “Hah, Language for Teaching! What a shitty class you are! I hate you.” You may, Seru, but I am afraid you have to take this class once again next year. “I swear to god if I fail--!”

“To god?” He heard Ivy asking. “I thought your ‘divinity’ was Byun.” Seru laughed it off.

“He is my savior, but he can’t save me from this fucking exam.” Ivy ignored his foul mouth.

“Same, Morphology wants to kill me.” Seru laughed again.

“Wait a minute what the fuck is ‘Morphology?” Ivy laughed too.

“Even our professor doesn’t know.” They laughed for about a minute.

Ivy’s major was English Linguistics, whereas Seru’s was English Language Teaching. And they both hate English. They were attending one of the best universities in their country –which is not England nor America- and they were having a blast while failing each and every one of their exams.

“I was late.” He explained. Not that he would pass if he wasn’t late, but still.

“Let’s eat.” Said Ivy, when their toasts finally arrived. But she was so focused on her phone, she didn’t start eating.

“What are you looking at?” asked Seru. He hates when someone looks at their phone while eating.

“Overwatch released new skins and a map. Christmas exclusive.” She said. Overwatch, the game Seru and Ivy play together. Sometimes Haru joins them too but something is weird with her. She plays very well and people seem to know her name. Is she famous? Seru hasn’t seen her before in person so he can not be sure.

“What about playing with Haru tonight?” Seru asked carefully.

“None can do,” Ivy answered. “She said she was going to play with someone named Chong- something I can not remember. She says he is a famous person but I forgot what for.”

That’s Ivy for you. She is a rock music enthusiast with her favorite group being Muse. She doesn’t really care about other genres and types of songs/music groups. Especially if it is K-pop. She hates that. But, who is that Chong-something? Seru knows a bunch of Twitch streamers and not one of their names is Chong-something.

“Uhm,” he said, trying to come up with something _askable._ “So, uhm, can I find him if I search streamer Chong?” Ivy shook her head.

“You can’t. He is not a streamer.” Oh. That explains a whole lot. “He sings.” She continued. “If I know Haru, that boy is definitely Korean.”

Seru’s eyes widened. “Oh, he is?” He reached for his phone at his back pocket. He _has_ to talk to Haru. He touched on her name on the Steam app he has on his new Samsung phone. He used to use a General Mobile one but he wanted a phone made by Korea.

He sent her a message asking about this guy he heard from Ivy. Since Steam is not an app made for texting people, (it didn’t matter though, the interface of Steam was already shit) he sent some unwanted messages like typos and an emoji. Haru didn’t care about it though because she was a complete crackhead who uses typos and emoji’s all the time.

“Well,” said her message. “You know who Jungkook is, right? I made him open a Discord account. We will play together today. You can join too if you want to.”

 _Wait a minute_ , said the boy in Seru’s head. That little annoying child who always ruins Seru’s mood when he is having fun by showing him some pictures about an awful and embarrassing thing he had done 3 years ago. That fucking bastard.

 _Wait- wait a minute! She is not talking about THE Jeon Jungkook, is she?_ Or, is she?

Well, there is only one way to find out.

But more importantly, what does THAT have to do with Byun Baekhyun that Seru is in love with? There isn’t any correlation, is there? Or… Is there?


	2. ~

The waiting is nearly over. He is overwhelmed with curiosity and can’t wait any longer. He is yearning and burning with the need of learning that if “Jungkook” is the one he knows or not! Well, Haru said he knows but… who knows, right?

 _Of course not!_ He tried to laugh it off. Is there really any chance that someone like him (and someone like all the Kpop enthusiasts) to meet THE Jungkook?

Oh, but _of course not!_

 

Aaaaaand yeah. _Of course not_ , that’s what you said?

When Haru sent a message to him thirty minutes ago saying _Jungkook_ was online and that Seru needed to go online too, he did. He was waiting for a username like I don’t know maybe _Kookie97_ or _Jungkookjeon_ or maybe something ‘cringy’ like _je0n97_ but… The username he sees before his very eyes is _Danteisntdead_. Well yeah, of course Dante isn’t dead! HE has become a legend after that perfect anime and game combo! But still… **(A.N.: Don’t look it up, I don’t know if his username really is something related to D.M.C. lol I just made it up)**

“There is no way I could believe he is _Jeon Jungkook_!” He mumbled to himself. He had been thinking about this the whole half an hour they have been playing. Just now he decided to forget about all this weird situation.

The person -he is going to call him _Dante_ for good reason- is playing very well too.

“We can hear you.” Seru is able to read that message on the screen as Haru writes from Steam.

“I know,” he said. “Seriously though, I don’t believe. This is ridiculous.” Another message popped up.

“Good thing he cannot understand you!” Oh really? _I’m pretty sure he does!_

“Why don’t you talk to us?” Seru said into his microphone. “You just need to say something, anything!”

With the party Haru created on the Discord server, they could all talk to each other. Seru knows that Haru’s microphone is never on due to her ridiculous obsession of ‘staying anonymous.’ But does _Dante_ do that too?

“Didn’t I just say that he can not understand you?” Haru asked. “If you really want proof, click the link I will send you in a second. He will start a Vlive featuring us and Overwatch. You will believe then.”

Soon enough -and without Haru’s link- Seru knows what’s up. A notification is sent to him from VApp saying someone (Bangtan Sonyeondan in case you wondered) is sending him an invitation to _collaborate_.

“Oh my _Byun_ ,” he whispered, not believing _any_ thing that is happening right before his eyes. “Are we doomed yet?” He asked, accepting the invitation. His phone starting buzzing with notification sounds as he realized what the frick just happened and a loud curse left his lips.

“Shit,” he said under his breath. He just realized his VApp and Instagram usernames are the same. THE SAME. He is receiving countless messages and followings from people he doesn’t even know. _Oh my…_ He just stopped thinking.

“How the heavens did you find these guys?” He asked Haru, nearly shouting. Causing all the ARMYs around the world hear him.

“What do you mean?” asked Haru via Steam. “Oh man, now people are talking about how rude you are.” Oh yes. _I probably need to mute my microphone._

“Okay,” he wrote to Haru. “Now how can I concentrate on my playing if my phone buzzes per millisecond?”

“Holy shit!” _Jungkook_ screamed in agony. ARMY’s started to nag on him about his language immediately. Seru took a look at the screen just to realize a huge mistake he made and forgot to play.

Come on! Because he didn’t send Mercy to assist Jungkook’s (Not _Dante_ anymore) _Reaper,_ this little bunny lost his war. “Okay,” mumbled into the microphone. “I have never played as a sup before.” Which was a lie.

“Then change it!” Yet again the message popped up on the corner of his screen. _Wait didn’t I just muted my mic?_

He chose _Mei_ , his favorite. “I’m coming, Kookie.” He whispered. Haru was running towards them with her _Pharah_.

 _Reaper_ attacked the enemy but he was not good enough to get rid of him. He was about to lose his half of health (which was already half) when Seru reached out and dropped the best flex he could pull.

“Yeah!” He shouted.

“Seru, are you Mei again?” He heard Ivy’s voice. “Haru let me in.”

“Now that Ivy is here,” said Seru to himself, proudly. “No one can stop us now!”

“Thanks.” Wait, did she hear him? _DAMMIT HARU I MUTED MY MIC THREE TIMES ALREADY!_

Suddenly Haru’s mic was turned on. He listened closely. What was she going to say?

Nope. The mic turned off in instant. _As you can expect from Haru._

“It would be pretty nice too if she would stop turning my mic on.” He mumbled.

“So are you ready to kick some pretty bums?” Ivy’s excited voice fired Seru up.

“Of course I am!”

 

 

Of course you are? Lolol say that again.

They lost badly. So badly. So very badly. Seru could not even get a nice score.

“Gg!” Jungkook screamed before logging off.

“Good game,” said Ivy. Haru logged off too. Seru was also about to log off when Ivy stopped him. “Don’t log off right away. Tell me who is this 'Dante isn’t dead' guy and why he was in our chat?”

“That’s the Jungkook guy you told me about. The one Haru was speaking of.”

“That Chong-something?”

“Our game was being streamed to millions of thousands of billions of hundreds of people all around the world.”

“Stop over-exaggerating,” said Ivy, laughing. “He is not a streamer.” Seru laughed at her innocence.

“My little lamb, listen here.” He said, still laughing. “He is THE Jeon Jungkook. He has millions of followers.”

“He is Korean, isn’t he?” Seru slapped his forehead.

“Ivy, we have been close friends for a very long time, how can you not know about Jungkook? Whatever he is from BTS.”

Now he heard Ivy laughing. “Don’t joke around. He was playing, like, super cool! There’s no way he is one of those rich ass snob boys!”

Then she logged off.

She didn’t need to believe. Even Seru wasn’t believing. **(A.N.: I mean, the flood of notifications he got per second, of course, was proving him wrong on his disbelief, but, uhm, whatever, he just didn’t want to believe all these things. That’s it. That’s the note. Bye.)**

The comments on VLive were encouraging, at least. Everyone was telling him (actually Kookie) that the game was seriously cool, even though he believed he played badly.

Who can judge him though, his mind was not even in the game the first half. Of course, he played badly.

 

 

“Should I delete all my apps?” Asked Seru, while he and Ivy were walking around the mall.

“Why?” She asked.

“See for yourself,” he said lending his phone to her.

Even though he disabled all the notifications, he would still get more. “Oh gosh!” She whispered. “How?” She teased him. “Did you crack the code to get famous on Insta?” Seru sighed.

“Yeah, play Overwatch with Jungkook…” Ivy laughed.

“Yes that would get you real famous in no time.” She shrugged her shoulders. “As if,” she added. “If that would be the case, I guess I could have a liking for him.” She continued laughing as Seru decided not to say a thing.

“Wow, look at these candies!” Seru looked at the candies Ivy showed him. He would say something on a normal occasion but right now he was not focused.

“Let’s eat…” Said Ivy. “I am as hungry as a horse that runs 20,000 kilometers nonstop.” Seru was not sure if a horse would be able to run that many kilometers without stopping but he let it slide.

 

“Ivy wouldn’t believe me.” Haru giggled.

“I don’t blame her. Good thing she didn’t get the message from Bangtan to join your collaboration.” Seru shrugged.

“She would probably freak out and get mad. She would curse at me all day long. She could even want to delete her—” Haru cut his words.

“You are over-exaggerating!” Said Haru while laughing. “She doesn’t hate them that much.”

“She does. Believe me,” said Seru. Haru changed subjects.

“So, how did you find Jungkook’s gaming skills? Pretty good, huh?” Seru agreed.

“Is there anything this boy cannot do?” Haru giggled.

“Being my lover.” She said proudly.

“Ah yes, he can not do that,” said Seru. “He also doesn’t have any connection with Byun…” He mumbled the last part so Haru didn’t hear him.

“I’m thinking of coming to T…” Seru laughed.

“I would really like you to come here! I would show you everywhere around here.” Haru laughed.

“Actually, I have some plans. I am thinking of taking you and Ivy to where I live.”

“You mean Korea?” Seru asked. He knew she was in Korea at the moment.

“No,” she said. “The place I was born.” Seru never knew where Haru was born. He didn’t know a thing about her, exactly. He didn’t even know if ‘Haru’ was her real name or not.

“I can only assume that you are Japanese?” Well, Haru was a Japanese name after all.

“No I am not,” said Haru while laughing. “Did you guess that off of my name?”

“Yes…” said Seru. “It was a wild guess, but an unfortunate one. Of course, ‘Haru’ could be your nickname. ‘Seru’ is my nickname as well.” It was, it was even the shorter version of his actual nickname. Still, his nickname resembled his name pretty well. But what about Haru?

“Haru is the Japanese translation of my name, actually.” Explained Haru. “That doesn’t really make it a nickname. It is still a name.” She was right. Still, whichever country was her motherland, her name was still Haru. A different name but same meaning.

“So your name is somewhat equivalent to the word ‘Spring’?”

“Yes.”

“Now,” said Seru. “Which countries use a seasons name as a name to give to their daughters?” He searched on Google.

“Nothing will come up.” Said Haru.

“Nope, nothing did.” Said Seru.

“I know.” Said Haru. “Because right now I am restraining the data trafficking.” Seru sighed. He was not surprised at all.

“Okay, I will stop trying. You will show us your country nonetheless.”

“I will,” said Haru. “But I do not know when.”

“Whenever you are ready to show us your face.” Said Seru. He knew she was sensitive about all this privacy thing. Even though she refuses to accept, Seru knew very well that she was a hacker, therefore didn’t want her name and profile to get leaked. It was a mistake to assume ‘Haru’ was her real name.

She was a hardcore Hoseok fan, shipping herself with him. I mean, kind of same as Seru but… Okay, it was the same as Seru. But still, something was off with Haru and Hoseok.

One day, she sent him a photo of a coffee cup that said ‘Haruseok is real’ and told him that she was sending the cup to Hoseok himself. A few weeks later when she said she was assuming that the cup would be in Hoseok’s hands by that time, he saw the same exact cup with the same wording on Hoseok’s table in the background of one of his selcas.

Seru was… He was shocked. He wouldn’t even _assume_ Haru had a chance to talk to Hoseok, yet she could send him a gift? And among the millions of gifts that were sent by fans, Hoseok chose Haru’s gift to accept and use? I mean—

So many things were strange.

“Oh,” said Seru, realizing something. “Since you have a connection with Hoseok, can you approach Baekhyun?”

“Hahaha, connection? I only sent him a gift once and once he answered one of my questions on one of his VLives. That isn’t considered a ‘connection’! He probably doesn’t even know what I look like.”

Seru laughed. “I am not so sure about that.”

Haru laughed too. Well, who knew what Haru looked like?

After saying goodbye and going offline, Seru thought all the thing he and Haru shared in this little time they spent as friends.

They were good memories to him but he didn’t know her real name, where she lived, how old was she plus he didn’t even know if she really was ‘her.’

He felt bad about it.


End file.
